Handyman Charms a Charmed One
by goldband
Summary: this a story that happen way way back in season 1.before piper knows that leo is a white lighter, and the adventures after they figured out.i hope you like it give me your opinion .chapters 5 is on its way.thanks meganharrell for co-writing this with me.m
1. fixing his heart and find her love

**Handyman charms a "Charmed One" **

By goldband and meganharrell76

Joint story between meganharrell76 and me (goldband)

Thank you meganharrell76 for piper side

Is rated R because of the sexual scenes and I thinks some light cussing so if this sounds like you should not be reading this go read something else if you feel this is I hope you Enjoy!  
Send in some of your opinions this is at least my first posted fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed, and don't claim to so don't sue her or me!

Chapter one: fixing his heart and find her love

Piper walked into the manor and was a little

Surprised to see Leo crawled up under the sink. She stood silent for a

Few moments admiring the view before saying anything. "So one of my sisters

Finally told you about the sink, huh?" she asked grinning.

Looks up and says" yeah do you think there

Is a reason there is so much hair in here "

Points to the pipe

"I don't know..." she smiled. "Not mine."

She went to the fridge and took out the tea, pouring herself a glass. "Can

I get you some?"

"Sure I could use a drink "stands up and

Takes the glass and sips "thanks you, your so thoughtful"

She smiled, letting her hand brush his a Little longer than necessary. "So what's after the sink?"

"She has got me fixing the front door it has a

Weird dent in it"

"So do all the walls come to think of it"

"Yeah...we're kind clumsy," Piper said, trying

To cover and not tell him the real reason there was a dent was because

Pure threw a demon into it last week.

"You should be more careful in this old

House it may look nice but it has a weird feel to it you know like a ghost

Haunt you know" shivers

"You believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"I believe there is many ways a person can go

After there life is over such as ghost, rebirth and especially angels"

She smiled. "Angels, huh?"

What don't you believe in angels?" laughs lightly

"I do...I just...I've seen a lot of bad, and I

Have yet to see the good," she tried to explain without giving Everything away.

"Well the bad can be hard some times but the

Reason people fight the bad things are so good things will have a chance you know for

The next generation"

She just smiled. "You're full of surprises, you

Know that? I mean, I never would have taken you for the type to believe

In ghosts and angels and stuff..."

"Well surprise is the spice of life" want to

Tell her but it is forbidden thinks Leo.

Gently strokes piper's hair back in to

Place

She froze at his gesture, completely not

Expecting it. She smiled a little. "Would you...um...would you like to

Stay

For dinner?" she asked shyly.

"If you're cooking it would be a pleasure"

"I love the smell of you cooking"

She smiled, blushing slightly and turned Away.

"I'm not sure when or if my sisters will be home..."

"Do you want to make it just for the two of us

Then?" She looked back at him. "You mean...like a

Date?" she asked quietly.

Looking in to here eyes "if you would not

Mind dating a handy man"

Her breath caught when his eyes met hers.

"Um...yes...I mean, dating a handy man definitely doesn't bother me."

"Great I uh.... Better go change and come

Back it would be kind weird eating dinner with such a ravishing lady in

These "points to his clothes

Blushes "No, you're fine," she assured him.

Snaps out of his day dream of him and piper together

"Did you just call me fine?" blushes heavily

Piper blushed..."I just meant that you

Don't have to change on account of me..."

"Ok but I warned youth laughs

Playfully She smiled a little nervously. "I mean,

It's just dinner...what you're wearing now is perfectly fine. I mean, if you

Want to change, I won't stop you...but you don't have to..." she rambled Nervously. "Ill be back don't worry I would not miss

Dinner tonight for the world" walks up to here and gives her a slow kiss

On the cheek and start for the door

Did I just do that? Thinks Leo

Piper reached up and touched her cheek where his lips had just been. It was tingling...and it made her whole body

Tingle. Gets out side and orbs quickly behind a

Bush to his "house"

To change

Piper began pulling out things in the Kitchen and started dinner.

Time passes and Leo returns with a car this time

Knocks on front door with pink roses behind his

Back Piper went to the door. "Leo," she smiled.

"That was fast..."

"Yeah I don't live that far" gives

Roses" these are for you" blushes

She took them and blushed slightly. "Thank

You," she said, softly kissing his cheek quickly, and moving aside to

Let him enter.

He feels like he is floating and looks

Down and he was luckily piper was looking the other way and floats down and

Enters after her

She took the roses to the kitchen and

Found a vase, putting them in some water and setting them on the table.

Walks in after her and feels the call of

His other he is protecting" IM sorry but I have to go some thing has just

Come up it is an emergency IM so sorry "tear rolls down his face

"It's ok...I understand," she said, trying to keep the disappointment

Out of her voice and off her face.

"If I could I would but a friend just

Called and says he needs me. He is in a lot of trouble"

Turns away from so piper can't see him

"It's fine...you should go..." she told Him. Moves up to her and gently puts his arm

Around her and leans in to give her a kiss on the lips

She could hardly breathe as his lips

Brushed hers. She kissed him back softly before pulling away, her whole body

Tingling. "Leo...you should go..." she whispered, not wanting to keep Him from his friend.

"All right" sadly and leaves the house and

Drives down the block and orbs the car to his friend

Piper was still slightly dazed from the

Kiss and sat down at the table, her chin on her hand, wondering what the

Hell had just happened.

She finished dinner, and ate alone, before

Putting everything away and leaving a note for her sisters that dinner

Was in the fridge before she went upstairs to her room.

Leo saves his charge but it was late in

The night after it was done not knowing where to go now he returns to the

Mansion but the lights are all off so he sleeps in the car outside

Hoping he hasn't screwed up things with

Piper he sleeps till morning

Piper was sitting at the kitchen table

After both her sisters had left, playing with one of the roses, her mind a Million miles away.

Leo goes up to the door and knocks hoping she was still there

Piper went to answer the door, completely

Forgetting that she was still in her robe. "Leo..." she said softly.

Blushes at the sight he is seeing and

Turns away gentlemanly

Covering his eyes.

She looked at him strangely, before

Realizing she was standing in front of him in her robe.

"Oh...uh...sorry. You come in, and I'll just go change..."

Ok slowly walks with his tools in hand

Yelling up the stairs to her "IM sorry for last night and by the way I think you

Look so sweet and spicy in the robe"

Kicking himself for saying the last part

Piper heard Leo's comments as she was

Changing and blushed. Damn...he's made me blush more in two days than I have

Blushed in my life, she thought to herself. She walked downstairs slowly in Jeans and a semi-formfitting shirt. "So, is you're friend ok?"

"Yeah he is banged up but mostly bruises he

Got into a fight with a dem....I mean gangster and he need me to save him

From being torched"

Starting to fix the door

Piper nodded, watching him. "I'm glad he's

Ok." "So is he" laughs

She laughed. "Yeah I guess he is. So is he

In

The hospital?"

"No he is one of those people that don't believe

In hospitals he trust only medicine I ...uh he makes "

Puts a tool on to holds the door together

To fix the dent but cuts himself

"Are you ok?" she asked worriedly, moving Closer. "Let me see."

"No it is fine" hoping she doesn't see

She took his hand and pulled it closer.

"Why don't you let me clean it for you?" she suggested.

"It's nothing really. just a flesh wound I've had worse back in

The...."Shuts his mouth

"Back in the what?" she asked curiously.

"At least let me wash it and put a bandied on," she said, almost pleading With Him now.

"Fine if you think it is that bad I will do It, But no iodine ok I have had my fill with that stuff" says jokingly get

Of the past quick

She smiled and took him upstairs to the Bathroom. "I don't see why men are such wusses," she teased, getting

Out a washcloth and carefully washing the cut. "Do you have anything against Peroxide?"

"Hey... No I don't "

She got out the peroxide. "Ok, this may

Sting,"

She warned him as she poured some on the cut.

Twitches

And tightens up

"Sorry," she said softly before carefully

Drying the cut and bandaging it. "There, all better," she smiled a Little.

"Thanks" "you must think I'm a total wimp

Huh?" says jokingly

"Well, only a little," she teased him.

"You should be more careful."

"Ill do that, I guess I'm no Clark Kent then

Huh?" laughs and gives her a gentle kiss that sends a shiver down his Spine.

She smiled. "You don't have to be," she

Whispered, kissing him again. She deepened it a little before pulling

Away breathlessly. "Um...you should probably get back to fixing the door..."

She

Said softly.

"Um yeah the door I totally forgot," he said

In a dreamy voice

She smiled. "Yeah..." she breathed, gazing in his eyes.

Leans in and grabs her and hold her close

Kissing her more deeply than ever before

She was shocked at first, but soon recovered,

Kissing him back passionately, wrapping her arms around him.

He was so glad she didn't pull back he lifts her in his arms and holds her staring in to her passionate eyes.

She pulled back slightly to look in his eyes.

"Leo..." she breathed.

"Yes what is it?"

"Nothing...I just wasn't expecting that..." she smiled a little, running her fingers over his cheek lightly.

"Like I said surprise is the spice of Life. Did I just add some flavor to your world?" he says jokingly. Kisses her again

She kissed him back before pulling away Again. "And I know flavor...I'm a chef," she smiled.

Laughs "IM glad"

"I love you.... Did I just say that out loud?" blushes Leo.

(She looked at him in shock. "Yeah...I think you did..."

"Well I mean it I love you. I have loved you since I met you. I just didn't want to..."

"You didn't want to what? TO love me?"

"No to lose you as at least a friend I cared for you so much that I didn't want to lose you all together" sad smile covers Leo face.

"You think you're going to lose me?" she asked.

"I was afraid that they would send me away......Opps"

"They? Leo? Who's they?"

"Crud I guess I have to Confess...remember when I said I knew angels were real?"

Piper nodded..."Yeah?"

"Well. I'm kinda your angel guardian angel

Called a white lighter"

please don't freak he hopes

She looked at him. "My guardian angel?" She asked softly, a little stunned.

"Well not just your whiter lighter your sisters too"

"I see...and your friend last night?"

"He is what you would call my charge. He was attacked by a demon"

"And I'm one of your charges?"

"Yes my main charge. I'm sorry" puts her down and starts to leave I'm sorry for lying to you ill go"

"No... No wait..."

He stops in his place and turns

"You don't have to tell me I know" he says looks at the ground

"Tell you what?" she inquires

"About you and your sisters"

"Oh...about us being witches.... So you're really my guardian angel?"

"Yes, but for how long I don't know it is

Kinda against the rules for a whitelighter to fall for one of his charges

Especially one that can effect the future in such a way"

Finally looking at her face

"You...no, they can't take you away.... I'm not that important..."

"Yes you are... you three can change the world using the power of three"

"But what does that have to do with us...I mean with you and me?"

"It interferes with our judgement in

Combat"

"How is that?"

"I or you may chose the other instead of a innocent. Making you weaker in a battle to choose between your heart instead of another"

Piper nodded. "But I thought angels couldn't die..."

"I could be reassigned and never be able to see you or be reborn a baby"

Piper shook her head. "No.. They won't even give us a chance to make anything work?"

"Your mother tried with her white lighter Sam it went terrible"

Hears the call.

"No not yet"

"They're calling me"

She sighed. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know good bye" kisses her and while still kissing her orbs out" I love you "as leaving

Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She finished putting away the first aid equipment and barely made it to her room before bursting into tears.

Fights with the elders for hours in their time finally is allowed to go back as long as it does not interfere with his work a.k.a. work first play later

Orbs back days later

Finds piper with her sisters

In the living room

"Piper"

She looks up and sees Leo. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him tightly.

"It is alright I'm here I had to promise that it would not interfere with your destiny to come back" holding her close

She pulled back slightly and kissed him then, not bothering to stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

Noticing the others blushes but kisses back anyway

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other a moment before quietly leaving the room to give the couple their space. Piper pulled away after a few minutes. "I was so worried I'd never see you again..." she trailed off, wiping at her eyes.

"So was I"

"Have any plans?" laughs

"Are you asking me out?" she smiled, laughing a bit as she tried to stop crying.

"Something like that how about Paris for dinner or London?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" she asked softly.

"It is iffy but they want you happy so it is my job to make it so"

"You happiness makes my world go round

Blushes tomato red

She smiled. "You know you don't have to take me off to Europe or any other far off land, right?" she asked softly. "I just want you."

"And I want you" kisses her and picks her up like a husband on his wedding day and orbs them up stairs

To her room

She raised her eyebrows giggling. "Why Leo, we haven't even been on a date yet," she teased him

"That is still a option"

She smiled as he continued holding her. "You can really take me to Paris?"

"I know a great restaurant near the Eiffel tower "

"But if we go we better tell you kin"

She smiled. "If we go, you better let me change. No way am I wearing this to Paris..."

Laughing

"Ill go tell them then this is going to be fun to explain," he said jokingly

Leaves the room to talk to prue and phoebe.

She changed into a black dress that stopped a little above mid-thigh and pulled her hair back in a twist, waiting for Leo to come back.

Leo returns, knocks and says" are you ready for a great dinner?"

Through the door

"Yes," she smiled, opening her door to let him in.

"Wow" his eyes almost pop out of his head" you look... you look.... You look... wow"

Jaw drops

She giggled softly at his reaction. "I'm glad you like; I wanted to look good for you," she said softly.

Closes his mouth and smiles" your sisters are a little peeved at me but there happy for you they said if I broke you heart I would quote' wish I was sent to be reborn' end quote "laughs "ready?" moves right next to her

Piper laughed. "That's Prue, alright," she grinned. "And yes, I'm ready...I think. How does this orbing thing work?"

"It feels different for every person but for me it is like you whole body is everywhere and no where at the same time then it is over "

Piper nodded. "Ok...you just like hold my hand or something?"

Moves in and hugs her "here we go" starts kissing her and away they go arrives in a ally in Paris close to the tower

"So how do you like air Leo" he jokes

Piper looked at him, holding onto his arm tightly. "Just let me get my legs back under first..." she said. "Definitely wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry I though it would be better for you to experience for you self "he joked "any ways welcome to Paris France holding her hand and leads her to the restaurant

She smiled, walking closely to him as she linked her fingers with his.

They arrive at the restaurant" piper I would like you to meet the friend that I had to leave you to help piper meet Jason he doesn't speak a work of English but we light lighters can talk all languages of their charges

"He owns this place"

Piper smiled. "Bonjour," she said, extending her hand to Jason.

He takes it "Leo does not know all about me then hehe I see why he wanted to leave so quickly after the attack such a lovely creature as your self" Leo" he likes to think he is a ladies man" he and Jason laugh

Piper laughed and looked at Leo. "Is that so?"

"whe I am a single French men give me what do you call it a break come the fines table in the house for Leo and piper and everything is on the house" Jason claps his hands and the waiter shows them to there table

"Thanks" "you just saved my live a couple of weeks ago it is the least I could do"

"So how do you like Paris so far piper?"

"I like it. Jason too," she smiled. "I thought you said he didn't speak English?"

"I didn't know "laughs. Jason shows up to light her candle "so what do you want to start with luscious lady" "Jason dang do you have to hit on every woman you meet?"

They both laugh.

Piper grinned. "Hmm... Leo, what are you having?" she asked curiously. "I'm not quite up on my French food," she admitted.

"Jason the normal then for two" "whe to felit menions on the way how do you want it cooked lovely lady?"

She looked to Leo. "However he has his," she smiled sweetly.

"whe would you like some escargot as a appetizer?" Leo" your choice" he giggled

"No thanks," she smiled. "But white wine, please," she added.

"Whe Leo this girl I like you better keep her close or I may just take her off you hands "hearty laugh" Leo staring in to her eye" I never want to leave here side"

Jason walks off

She gazed back at him, hearing his admission. "Leo..." she said softly, reaching across the table to take his hand.

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to stop with all the sweet comments and stuff like that...You're spoiling me," she smiled a little, squeezing his hand.

"Your to sweet to spoil" he says kissing her as the fireworks start going off in the back ground behind the tower

"Look over there" holding her close

Points to the fireworks

She smiled, kissing him softly. "They're beautiful," she said softly, watching them.

"I heard that when you meet your one true love you will see explosions of bright color from their eyes. And I saw the fireworks through your lovely eyes" kisses her again as the wine arrives

"Prophecy fulfilled" laughs

She smiled. "See, more of those sweet comments..." she kissed him again.

Kissing her back" I can't help it your so wonderful I want to be with you always" holds her close and with her not seeing his face he sheds a single tear

She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. "'They' are going to have one hell of a fight if they try to separate us," she vowed.

"I don't know what we can do against the elders the say go I'm almost forced to go" the food arrives "bonaptite love birds"

"Let's worry about that later and let's worry about now you agree?"

She smiled. "Good idea," she said softly, taking a sip of her wine.

"So it is agreed now for now, then for then" he takes his glass and says " I pledge with all my heart that I will always love you from now till the end of time. No matter what"

Drinks

She smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "That...Leo, don't make me cry," she told him, smiling a little as she wiped her cheeks.

Wraps his arms around her and holds her in a loving way

Piper smiled as she heard soft violin music. "Dance with me..." she said softly.

"Love to but I'm not very in practice"

"But ill go anyway" he plays

"Don't worry about it. It's just slow dancing..."

"All right, alright I'm coming "laughs. Walks to the dance floor holding her hand and start to dance with his hand in an innocent position

She rested her head on his chest, one arm wrapped around him, her other hands holding his, their fingers laced together.

Smells her hair and it smells like roses looking down to make sure he is still on the ground

She sighed contentedly, completely relaxing in his arms, losing herself in him as they danced.

Never stops dancing even after the violin's leaves for the night

She looked up at him, hearing the music stop. She leaned in and kissed him softly at first, slowly deepening the kiss.

Returns the kiss and plays a little tongue tag too

She moaned softly as he tongue played with his, leaning her body into his and dropping his hand to wrap her arms around him.

He holds her up to give her a better angle never losing contact from their faces

" Wow I feel like I could take in the elders now easily"

She giggled, catching her breath. "Really..."

"You know what they say love is the ultimate power and I'm full of it for you "

She smiled and caressed his cheek softly before kissing him again, slowly slipping her tongue over his lips.

A shiver runs down his back "how about moving this to a spot with a better view?' "Jason thanks man ill see you later" "ill see you later then have much fun Cho" laughs Jason

Leaves the restaurant and starts to head to the tower "elevator or orb?"

"Elevator," she smiled, taking his hand.

Alright" kissing her. They hop on the elevator and ride to the top

Him holding her hand the whole time laced together

She smiled, already loving the view. "Wow, it's beautiful up here," she whispered, stepping out of the elevator.

"Yeah but this time it seems so much better than ever before I think I t maybe has something to do with the company what do you think?" he remarks blushing

"I think it has everything to do with the company," she told him, wrapping her arms around him as she looked out over the city. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you like it" holding her close and kissing her on the top of her head looking out over the lights of Paris with the shining jewel in his arms.

She held him close a little longer before turning up to look at him. "I love you," she said softly, the hint of a smile playing at her lips.

"I love you too" "what do you suggest we do now? I mean the first date and I've already taken you to Paris how can I top that?" laughing at himself

"I have a few ideas," she grinned, kissing him, slowly running her tongue over his bottom lip before slipping it in to explore his mouth.

"Hmm I wonder what your thinking of" he smiled looking like a child knowing he is in trouble and starting at the ceiling

Humming

"If you didn't get my meaning from that kiss, maybe it's not a good idea," she told him, smiling again. "Maybe I should try again," she whispered, kissing him again. "But orb us back to the Manor first," she said pulling away slightly.

"Your wish is my command me lady," hold her hand and taking her to secluded spot and kisses her hand and starts to orb back to the manor. Arriving in pipers bedroom" did I take the hit or didn't I?" he said looking into her eyes

Hint

She smiled and just kissed him, slowly backing toward her bed.

He follow taking off his shirt as he walk towards her

Kisses her

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes...are you?" she asked softly, stopping as the back of her legs hit the bed.

"I am if you are I just don't want to pressure you in to this "kisses her

"You aren't pressuring me...I suggested this, if you remember..." she smiled at him.

"Ok how about I shut up and just kiss you till the end of time" he moves next to her and orbs of his remaining clothes except his boxers

Kisses her deeply

She grinned, running her fingers over his bare chest. "I think that's a great plan," she said between kisses.

He unravels her hair as he kisses her neck

She smiled, running her hands over his back and tilting her head back a little, giving him better access to her neck.

Starting to pull down the dress inch by inch and as each new piece of skin is reveals he lathers her with kisses there

She let her fingers continue travelling over his skin, her body already screaming for more of his touch.

Reaching her panties he started to lick right through there to her honey pot.

"Oh Leo..." she moaned softly, running her fingers through his short hair.

He starts to caress her breasts with his hands very gently while continuing his attack at her mound

Loving the bliss full taste

Piper couldn't remember ever feeling so cherished or loved by anyone. She couldn't remember ever feeling the things Leo's touch was making her feel. She involuntarily arched her body to meet him.

Finished talking off her dress he rips her panties by the side bands then continuing his attack playing with her clit with his tongue

She shivered slightly and her whole body began to feel like it was on fire. She arched to him again, this time purposely.

Holding her at the brink of orgasm for over a minute seem to be a challenge

He thought to him self I cant believe I'm here with this lovely person in side and out I love her and continues his attack but adds a twist he start to use his tongue as a mini dick in and out of her pussy

A small scream escaped her lips as she began slowly thrusting to meet his tongue. "God Leo..." she moaned.

"We have to keep it down" then proceeds with his quest now using his fingers to help stimulate her

Loving her sweet aroma

She bit her lip, fighting to keep her screaming under control.

Crawls up to put his mouth on her right breast and starts to suck it while continuing to let his finger do the walking down south

"I kiss love kiss you kiss " between kisses to heart areolas

"I love you too..." she managed to get out, her breathing becoming a little heavier as she continued moving her hips a little under him.

The site of her bucking make his dick even harder leaving a pup tent in his shorts licks his fingers and then returns to his on slot

She slid her fingers down his chest till they reached him boxers. She grinned a little, slowly tugging them over his hips.

He feels here soft hand near his organ that makes him shiver

"Ohh.... I love your touch," said very softly into her ear

She smiled. "You're is driving me crazy," she whispered back, giving his shorts a final, firm tug.

He slowly gets between her legs and puts the tip of his prick at he love hole and teases her by rubbing her cunt softly with his prick slowly working his way down the folds

She moaned, forcing herself to keep her hips on the bed and not thrust to him.

Feeling her ready he slowly starts in to the tunnel of love

Continue to play with her nipples the whole time

The first thrust only putting half his dick in

"How do you want to do this fast or slow?"

He whispers in hear ear

"Slow..." she smiled at him, kissing him softly.

He slowly starts to pull back then pushes back in this time putting 3/4th of him self in to her loving the feeling he was getting from her

She spread her legs a little more, wanting him deeper as her body adjusted to him.

Feeling her spread wider he went deeper putting the whole thing in feeling as a single being for a split second then pulls out a bit and starts up a slow rhythm

"Oh God..." she moaned, feeling more pleasure than she'd felt in her entire life.

Feeling close to his first climax "I'm about to cum.... do you want me to pull out?"

"No." she said simply, meeting him beat for beat.

Not able to hold it much longer especially when he thought about piper he blows his seed deep within her

"Ugh " said loudly

She moaned, climaxing herself. "Thought you said we needed to keep it down..."

"I could not help my self you feel so good" feeling the vibration from her climax on his prick

Kiss her

She kissed him back, smiling against his lips.

that is it for this chapter ill get working on chapter two ready to read .we are up to chapter 4-8 but i have not had time to edit them sorry for the slow time but college is a butt.R&R


	2. love is bliss

**Handyman charms a "Charmed One" **

By goldband and meganharrell76

Joint story between meganharrell76 and me (goldband)

Thank you meganharrell76 for piper side

Is rated R because of the sexual scenes and I thinks some light cussing so if this sounds like you should not be reading this go read something else if you feel this is I hope you Enjoy!  
Send in some of your opinions this is at least my first posted fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed, and don't claim to so don't sue her or me!

**Chapter 2 : love is bliss**

**Slowly stirring the next morning he looks down at the love of his life still sleeping and thinks that he was the luckiest man in the world.**

**Smelling her lovely hair he feels so great he gently wraps his arms around her and hopes he doesn't wake her when he gives her a kiss on the forehead**

**She stirred just a little bit, snuggling closer. She stayed with her eyes closed, never wanting to leave his arms.**

**"Good morning how did you sleep "he ask her giving he a gentle squeezed**

**"Mmm..."She moaned softly before opening her eyes. "Better than I have ever slept in my life."**

**"I'm glad" he kisses her "I found the whole thing quiet heavenly "giggles Leo**

**She smiled. "So you wanna be a funny man, huh?" she asked, pushing herself up a little to look down at him..**

**"what?" he says "I have every right to say heavenly because I'm with earth's most beautiful lady" giving her a gentle tickle.**

**"and any were else he quickly states**

**else"**

**She blushed a little and kissed him softly. "You just like to see me blush."**

**"it is your best features I love bring it out and you can't say I'm not good at it "laughs and gives her a gentle kiss on the neck **

**She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder, snuggling close to him again.**

**"you know were going to have to get up some time "he giggles giving her a squeeze and kisses the back of her head**

**"just to let you know I'm not wanting to just stating"**

**"I don't want to get up..." she said. "I don't think I ever want to leave this bed again."**

**"me neither hey I got an idea stay here" giving her a squeeze and kissing here neck again. "How about breakfast in bed?" **

**"ill make"**

**"You cook?"**

**She was clearly amused by this idea.**

**"hey I'm not a chef but I can make a mean omelet. Ill show you back in a minute" kissing her and orbs down stairs to start breakfast**

**She giggled and relaxed against the pillows, closing her eyes and pulling the covers closer around her, feeling a slight chill from the sudden lack on his warmth.**

**while making the breakfast he sees phoebe come into the kitchen**

**forgetting the other sisters was here, he quickly orbs a robe on**

**finishing the omelets in a few minutes also makes some toast and pours two glasses of orange juice for them and puts it on a tray and walks up the stair not wanting to orb in and out leaving the spice. Knows on the door.**

**knocks**

**"It's open," she said, not ready to get out of the bed yet.**

**quickly **

**entering**

**"here you go"**

**She smiled. "I know guys like you...you scramble a few eggs and claim it's an omelet just so you can say you fixed breakfast for the women the morning after," she teased sitting up, pulling the covers up around her.**

**"hey it is hard to compete when the woman in the bed is a chef" he jokes taking a piece of toast and bites it dramatically**

**She giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right...I am pretty good, if I do say so myself," she grinned. **

**"someone is feeling good about them self" laughing "while I was down stairs making the eggs phoebe came down and I think see saw me north and south if you get my drift for a second till I could orb a robe"**

**laughing harder blushing the whole time**

**She shook her head. "Phoebe knows she better not touch you, trust me," Piper stated. "Now would you mind letting me borrow your shirt?" she asked.**

**"sure sorry about your panties I got a little excited" confessing handing over his shirt**

**She smiled a little. "It's ok," she told him. "I'll forgive you this time," she teased, putting his shirt on. She crawled closer to him then, taking a bit of the omelet.**

**"Wow...not too bad."**

**"thanks that is a major compliment from a chef" bows but falls over laughing in the process in to the bed next to her**

**She grinned and kissed him. "Here, try a bite," she said holding her fork up to his mouth for him to take a bite.**

**"mmmm good" swallows then gives her a kiss back holding her in his arms "I love you, I just can't say that enough!" he blushes beet red smiling at her,**

**"your turn" scooping up some eggs on the fork and feeds it to her.**

**She took the bite and kissed him again. "I love you more," she grinned, kissing him again.**

**"hmm our first fight is over who love the other more.... I like it "laughing" and by the way did I say I love you?" hugging her "and I love that you love me"**

**"And I love that you love that I love you," she giggled, pushing him back on the bed and kissing him. "I just wanna stay up here all day," she whispered. "No demons, no work, no sisters...just you and me..."**

**"a perfect world.. In my point of view" hmm... what to do...what to do." "I guess ill just have to love you even more now that I know that you love that I love that you love me...did I say that right?" pulling her in to a kiss not letting her answer right of the bat.**

**"Mmm...I don't care," she breathed, kissing him back then. "Just you, me, and the bed...and maybe my shower..." she added thoughtfully before kissing him again.**

**" what are you saying I smell?" he says playfully. He start tickling her ribs and stomach**

**She laughed, squirming as she tried to get away. "Maybe," she teased him, trying to grab his tickling hands.**

**usually tickle proof he is in shock when he starts squirming and the mere touch of her smooth hands." how are you laugh doing that no one laugh has laugh ever laugh successfully laugh tickled me and laugh right off the laugh bat you making. Laugh me laugh hysterically laugh "**

**"and you laugh not trying laugh "**

**"I guess I just have the magic touch," she said, finally managing to get a hold of his hands. "Don't make me freeze you," she threatened teasingly.**

**"hey that is a unfair advantage" he teased right back. Leaning in forward will pushing his hand strait up either way kiss her quickly catching her off guard.**

**while not will**

**She kissed him back, quickly deepening the kiss, not willing to let him gain the advantage and start tickling her as she reached for his hands.**

**pulls back from the kiss for long enough to say" looks like I'm getting a advantage here" hoping to call her earlier bluff.**

**She looked at him. "You want me to freeze you, don't you?" she giggled, still wrestling for his hands.**

**"no I was trying to see if you would not trying to push my luck so to speak." Backing off from his attack long enough to move the tray of food to the ground." then wraps his arms around her and leans in to the bed "this is better than heaven and I know I've been there "he jokes holding her close.**

**"if I could die again I would die happy but that isn't possible" he jokes moving in to explore her mouth with his tongue**

**She was about to comment when she felt his tongue in her mouth and decided to hold that thought. She kissed him back, hungry for more.**

**She finally pulled away, having to catch her breath. "I think I was in heaven last night..." she breathed.**

**"I think I'm in heaven now too..." she smiled a little, getting lost in his eyes.**

**"now look who is making who blush now?" pulling her close again never wanting to let go starting to fell that light floating feeling look in to her eyes only realizing till he feels his hands not touch the bed any more. He was floating with piper on top of him he tried to lower him self but was unable to. "I guess just thinking of you makes me fell like I'm on a cloud" he jests **

**kissing her exploring her body with his had gently**

**hands**

**She glanced down. "Hmm...My own Superman..." she grinned kissing him again.**

**"hmm.. I thought you said I was too much of a wuss to be superman. But I would love to be yours no matter what" he says. Hoping to get the smile he loves from her." I'm yours what would you like to do?" kissing her neck and running his gentle hands slowly up and down her back.**

**She rewarded him with a huge smile, kissing him passionately, slipping him just enough of her tongue to tease him before pulling it away. "What's it like making love in midair?" she asked softly.**

**"I don't know let's find out starts to take off his shirt off of her**

**out"**

**but to keep things new he turns her around and start unbuttoning her love buttons first while he started on her inner thighs**

**lower not love**

**"You have no idea what that is doing to me..." she breathed.**

**with his tongue licking all around teasing her. He slowly gets each button undone "I'm glad lick you lick it" rubbing her breast and tweaking her nipples**

**through the shirt**

**"Oh God..." she moaned. **

**orbing off the robe he was wearing the only thing between them was here new panties for today. Kissing and licking her through the shear material.**

**tasting her delectable juices makes him even harder than he was before,**

**"Don't rip them this time..." she breathed, arching just a little to him.**

**"ok" he whispered .he slowly got his hands under the elastic and slowly worked it down her velvet legs dropping them the three feet to the bed. Tasting her unfiltered pussy made him think damn I am so ... I don't know a work that can describe it he licks her deep. While his hands caress her ass.**

**licking her almost to orgasm. With his tongue alone.**

**"God...you're driving me crazy..." she squeaked out, moving her hips in rhythm with his tongue**

**loving her reaction he sped up his movements determined to give her more of the pleasure she seem to need so bad. "I love the way you taste" he fits in between licks**

**hearing her reaction he speeds up**

**A small scream escaped her lips, as she felt him push her over the edge. "God, Leo..." she breathed once she could see straight and form coherent thoughts again.**

**quickly consuming all her cum in to his mouth. Swallows and says "in not a god just a angel" he jokes**

**She glanced at him. "Not when you're doing that to me, you're not..."**

**" I'm happy you liked it/ and hoping your sisters don't come barging in be cause of your screams of passion thinking you have been attacked "turning her around again and kisses her lips**

**"I think they know I'm not being attacked...at least not by a demon anywise," she smiled, returning his kiss passionately. "And if they do, it's your fault, you know."**

**"how is it my fault? I just gave you what you wanted and it is my fault " he giggles**

**"Yes it's your fault...you were the one making me scream," she grinned, kissing him again, shifting slightly, purposely rubbing her body against his a little**

**"hmm I guess your right I guess I can't do that ever again when there are people in the manor then" he says playfully"**

**and that means we have to wait on this too" he purposely rubs his crotch against hers **

**"The hell we do..." she stated. "I don't care if my sisters are stupid enough to come barging through that door right now. Finish what you started..." she said before kissing him again.**

**"as you wish "he jokes. Slowly inserting his prick in to her folds and feeling the feeling that his whole body pulse as he enter her passage giving he a kiss to keep the screams of passions from being heard.**

**Building up a steady rhythm and starts to nuzzle her neck. Cupping her ass to help with the rhythm of their pulsing bodies**

**She stopped him then. "Just hold still for a second," she whispered every fiber in her body fighting with her on this decision. "I just want to feel you..." she said softly, kissing him as she held him motionless inside her.**

**he stops with his prick in side of her felling her walls surround his organ. Holding her close he raps his arms around her and pulls them together till you could not tell were one started an the other began kissing her deeply**

**She kissed him back, letting her tongue play with his, memorizing the moment. "I love you," she whispered breathlessly.**

**"I love you too" him feeling total and undeniable bliss "and I always will"**

**"and there is nothing you could do to change that"**

**She smiled, falling even more in love with him at that moment. She kissed him slowly and deeply, letting her tongue explore him as she slowly began moving again, her body not letting her stay still any longer.**


	3. heavenly retreat and meeting

**Handyman charms a "Charmed One" **

By goldband and meganharrell76

Joint story between meganharrell76 and me (goldband)

Thank you meganharrell76 for piper side

Is rated R because of the sexual scenes and I thinks some light cussing so if this sounds like you should not be reading this go read something else if you feel this is I hope you Enjoy!  
Send in some of your opinions this is at least my first posted fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of charmed, and don't claim to so don't sue her or me!

**Chapter 3:heavenly retreat and meeting**

**"M...Mom?" Piper asked, almost afraid to believe it. She hadn't seen her mother since she was a very little girl.**

**"yes dear it is me it is so good to see you." hugging her daughter" when Leo told me you could come up here I was rushing to get here"**

**She smiled, hugging her mom back, not sure what to say. **

**Leo says" I think that I found something you like better than Paris" he laughs**

**laughs**

**"Leo here has been giving me updates on how you have been doing for some time now"**

**Piper smiled. "Has he now?" She turned to Leo. "Thank you; you don't know how much this means to me," she said softly, kissing him gently.**

**"to both of us" her mom says**

**Piper smiled at Leo again, and looked to her mom. "I've missed you so much," she said quietly.**

**""no problem there were some people here that owed me a favor or two so I used them and I glad I did"**

**"I've missed being able to hold you but you must know by now I will never leave you I'm all ways here" pointing to pipers heart. then pulling he in for a hug**

**"I know, Mom," she said, tears filling her eyes as she saw her mother again after growing up without her. **

**"so what do you think is better Paris or here "he says jokingly**

**"What do you think?" she replied, turning to him and kissing him again softly, aware that her mother was still right there. "Will you give us some time alone?" she asked quietly, hoping he would understand.**

**"sure but I must warn you time here is a little off comparatively "just so you know one day here is almost a month there"**

**Piper nodded. "Ok."**

**he kisses her and says" have a good time ill go check on my charges call me when you need me" he kiss her again then moves a couple steps back and orbs away.**

**She smiled at her mom. "I think I'm in love," she told her mom softly.**

**"he is a fine man I've gotten to know him and I think you two will be the turning point on the whitelighter charge dilemma. so did he just say Paris isn't one of his friends there?**

**"Yeah...he took me last night," she smiled. "Jason," she giggled, remembering the man.**

**"that is so romantic" she says walking with her daughter" so I guess you haven't found the summon the spirit spell yet since I haven got a call" she teases**

**"No, we haven't. But I'll look for it now that I know there is one," she grinned. "I'm sure Prue and Phoebe would love to see you too."**

**"and I them but for now it is just you and me"**

**there isn't much to see here except the choirs and the gate but no one here complains"**

**"and I don't think you would like to meet the elders here old daffs"**

**"I have so many things I wanted to say if I ever saw you again...and now I can't think of a single thing to say," she told her.**

**"they will come just calm down and it will come to you" she says as a man walks up" did you just call us all daffs?" the man jokes "piper I would like you to meet my friend he is a elder named David. David this is my daughter piper"**

**"pleasure to meet you I've here so many good things"**

**Piper smiled. "I wish I could say the same...but I'm afraid all I know about you is that you control the Whitelighters."**

**"that is a little harsh. think of us as the guides of those who guide" he laughs" and not all of us are against you and Leo young lady I was one of the few that fought for you so don't start telling me all elders are bad"**

**"I didn't say anything about Elders being bad," she defended herself. "I just said I know nothing about you."**

**"I'm just teasing you" he said "she is so serious isn't she" to her mother "she is a good person she is just not use to thing here remember she is here just for the day"**

**Piper smiled a little nervously, waiting patiently for David to leave so she could have a little girl talk with her mom.**

**"I see I'm not wanted ill talk to you later about the project ok? nice meeting you piper" and walks away humming a merry tune**

**"sorry he is really a good man but a little thick skulled when it comes to special movements"**

**moments**

**Piper smiled. "Do you think you can meet someone and just know that you're going to be with him forever?" she asked suddenly.**

**"oh you I'm true love I'm so happy for you I'm so envious of you I wish I could find that. don't get me wrong I loved you father dearly but I was not in true love."**

**her mother rambles on**

**"So you think it is possible? I mean, I can't imagine my life without him..." she trailed off.**

**"I know it is that it is. I have been working with David for a while now to see if I can get the love rule abolished ,and look my daughter is now my best visual aide "she jokes "it is hard getting them to change their ways but you two are a step in the right direction"**

**"I'm glad for you and Leo I give you my blessing with whatever you do emotionally with him including the big M"**

**Piper's eyes widened. "I don't think we're anywhere close to the big M," Piper assured her mother. "I mean, I know I love him, and I can't imagine my life without him, but that doesn't mean I'**

**I'm ready to be his wife yet."**

**"in time. in time. I just wanted you to know in any case"**

**"I'm sorry for not being there while you grew up but I'm glad to see what a fine young woman you have become"**

**She smiled. "Thanks. I had Grams and Prue...and Grams always told us you were watching over us."**

**"and I was through the looking well here look "she lead her to the pool of water at the far end of the expanse "while you touch it you can see what is happing to you loved ones but it is in super speed because of the time flux. if you wish you could see how Prue and phoebe have been without you for the last week."**

**"their time"**

**Piper nodded. "Just touch it?**

**"yes it will allow you to see the person you focus on but only one at a time to many can hurt you so we are limited to one at a time"**

**Piper touched it and focused on Prue.**

**"what the hell is taking he so long she has been gone for almost a week and a half" Prue says "ugh it has been a mess here since she left were here cleaning up after ourselves while she is in the sky with Leo"**

**Piper giggled. "Guess they miss me."**

**"I guess they do. you always were the one that keep them from fighting, but I don't understand how you can here them at normal speed"**

**"Trust me...as long as I grew up with Phoebe...I learned how to be a fast listener."**

**"true she can talk faster than and person I now especially when she is interested in something other than a man"**

**Piper nodded. "I should probably get back though.**

**"I'm glad that we got even this short of time together. tell Prue and phoebe I misses them" hugging her daughter." good luck with Leo" and don't to call every once in a while it is good to here you at normal pace" she laughs but a tear rolls down her face**

**She hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom. And I'll find the summoning spell," she promised.**

**"you better and I love you too, piper" hugging her**

**back**

**She pulled away, a tear rolling down her cheek as well. "Leo!" she called.**

**"well that didn't take long" he said moving in to give her a kiss.**

**"I had to go see your sisters because they are desperate for you back they are unable to manage themselves ."he laughs "well I guess you know since you here."**

**Piper smiled. "Why do you think I called you?"**

**"oh don't I fell loved" he smirked**

**"Leo the taxi here for the return trip to earth. it has been nice seeing you again" hugging her mother "You better take good care of my little girl or your in a lot of trouble young man" she said. he raises his hand in a mock salute "roger that"**

**Piper grinned. "Bye Mom. I'll summon you soon."**

**"ok dear" "ok see you soon" he takes pipers hand and orbs them to the living room of the manor.**

**"hey girls here she is ok will you stop the yelling in my ears now" rubbing his ears tenderly." she is safe and sound and she has some news"**

**Piper smiled at Leo. "Thank you," she kissed him softly before turning to her sisters. "I saw Mom," she grinned. "And there's a summoning spell in the book. We need to find it so she can come talk to us."**

**"that is what you have been doing all this time we were so worried" Prue said. rushing to her sisters side" so is she ok?"**

**"Mom? Yeah, she's fine. She misses us, but that's why she told me about the summoning spell."**

**"what spell I've look through it and haven't found anything like that." phoebe says"**

**"calm down, calm down give her some room to breathe. jeez" if you need me ill be only a call away I think you need some more girl time and I need time to let my ears stop ringing "he says**

**She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll call later. Promise."**

**"I'm off I think ill go see how Jason is doing" he takes a step back and blows her a kiss and orbs away**

**"so are you going to tell us or are we going to have to drag it out of you?" says Prue**

**"Drag what out of me?"**

**"yeah like how handy is our handy man?" says Phoebe**

**both giggle a little**

**"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, not at all surprised by her little sister's boldness. She grinned then. "Very handy, believe me..." she giggled. "But keep your hands and eyes to yourself...he's my handyman."**

**"ho but I saw his jack hammer the other day and it look like it could brake concrete" says phebs "how do you do it?" she says "hey you never told me you saw his prick holding out are you?" Prue says after." only a little besides he did his orb thingy and almost instantly had a robe on"**

**she laughs**

**Piper rolled her eyes, feigning unamused. "Oh believe me, it's very hard to make love to that man," she said quite sarcastically. "And those are the only details you're getting."**

**"oh that is such a tease "they both say. "so we have not really talked in a while with him taking up all that time. I hear he took you to Paris too I'm so jealous my dates usually only take me to dinner in town for our first date....yours takes you to the other side of the world" she teases**

**Piper grinned. "He is the most romantic, sweetest man I have ever met. I'm planning on keeping him around for awhile," she grinned.**

**"if you get tired of him you always could send him my way just a though" said Pheobe**

**grinning at her sister " well welcome home"**

**She smiled. "That's still not going to get you Leo," she told her sister hugging her and then hugging Prue.**

**"well at lets give us the juicy stuff so we know how it is with a angel" Prue said**

**"Prue, how unlike you," she smiled. "That's usually Phoebe's line."**

**Piper sat down. "What do you want to know?"**

**the sisters looked at each other and both said "all of it and if you leave anything out you die" they say jokingly**

**"I'm not telling you EVERYTHING," she said. "You can ask questions and I'll answer them."**

**"oh come on...ok, ok how was the sex was he good and if so I think I'm going to have to get me a angel too. second one second you two were forbidden to be together the next your global hopping confused" says Phoebe**

**"The sex was the best I've ever had...better than I could even dream of having..." she said.**

**"and the global travel stuff?" Prue says" and by the way I'm very jealous of you but I'm happy for you at the same time**

**"What about the travelling? He took me to Paris and we made out on top of the Eiffel Tower."**

**"oh that is sooooooo sweet" says phoebe." sign me up for an angel right now they sound yummy"**

**they laughed at that "I'm serious" she says**

**"Phoebe, you would date a new angel every week, just like normal men. And I don't think the Elders want you dating half of the population."**

**"are the elders the ones that are against the two of you I say they can go like a clod of dirt for all I care" phoebe says**

**"Not all of them are against us," Piper said. "I met one who said he fought for us."**

**"oh opps I guess I did it again huh I open my mouth and now I fell like a ass oh well" she laughs looks ups and yells "sorry" to the ceiling**

**"Yeah, don't wanna piss them off...they might take Leo back."**

**"ill shut up" so in a few weeks he has gone from just handy man and lady killer white lighter I want one "she pouts**

**"Lady killer?"**

**"I mean hunk" she says. Prue says we better get going to bed and leave you to your rest we will get the rest tomorrow" she says grinning**

**"we**

**Piper smiled. "Thank you."**

**the other two slowly go up stairs and say goodnight**

**closing their respective doors**

**Piper looked up. "Leo," she said. "They're gone."**

**a minute later he a Jason appear "we meet again I'm sorry but I insisted in seeing your lovely home Leo has told me so much about and hopefully one of your sisters too "he says. Leo "I'm sorry but it is my fault I talked about you and you family so much he wanted to see for him self**

**"sorry"**

**"Well, my sister's are already in bed, but I'm betting Phoebe wouldn't mind you waking her," Piper grinned.**

**"lead the way "he followed her to the stairs**

**Piper led the way to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door. "Phoebe, someone is here for you."**

**"Yes ...oh is a angel for me, thank you Leo" phoebe says. Leo said "no he is a friend from Paris that has hear so much about you that he had to meet you. enjoy" he closes the door behind him and piper**

**Piper leads Leo back to her room and shuts the door. She slowly moved toward him and kissed him softly. "Thank you for taking me to Heaven..." she said kissing him again.**

**"It is the least I can do you take me beyond there every time I'm with you" he says.**

****

**thanks **piperleo4eva for the review and i will work on it.and if any one has anything to say tell me at least say i read it so i know im not wasting time lol anyway it will take me a little problably to get chapter 4 up but i don't know yet.


	4. slow moves, fast food

**Handyman charms a "Charmed One" **

**By goldband and meganharrell76**

**Joint story between meganharrell76 and me goldband**

**Thank you for piper side**

**Is rated R because of the sexual scenes and I thinks some light cussing so if this sounds like you should not be reading this go read something else if you feel this is I hope you Enjoy!  
Send in some of your opinions this is at least my first posted fanfiction  
**

**Disclaimer I do not own any part of charmed, and don't claim to so don't sue her or me!**

**Chapter 4: slow moves, fast food**

**She smiled. "There you go with those comments..."**

**"Hey I'm on a roll what can I say" Leo jokes.**

**She smiled and kissed him softly. "Now what do you say I thank you for taking me to my mom?"**

**"That sounds like a great idea and look there is the place this morning you said you never wanted to leave how do you fell now?"**

**Pointing to the bed**

**She smiled. "I'm glad I left...but only because I got to see Mom."**

**"Oh I see..... Well I'm glad you're happy. That is all that matters to me.. opps I better not say that unless that gives the elders something against us. I mean David can only hold them so far."**

**"For now let me express it in a way words can't describe" he walks up to her and lifts her up and starts to hold her in his arms looking deep in to her eyes feeling the passion between them**

**She gazed back in his eyes, smiling a little; she felt the passion building between them, but she was going to let him make the first move.**

**He moves in for the kiss but stops himself. Right over her lips and waits for a second then kisses here forcing his tongue in to her mouth loving the tasty treat she was.**

**His mouth on her muffled her soft moans as she let his tongue explore and taste her. She kissed him back with as much passion and fire as he was kissing her.**

**He hears the faint call but tries to ignore it not wanting to leave**

**But he made the familiar move and that gave him away to piper**

**She pulled away slightly. "Leo..." she breathed**

**"yes... "He moves in to re start the kiss still hearing the call ringing in his ears**

**"Leo, if they're calling...you have to go..." she breathed, pulling her lips just out of his reach.**

**"Damn it they have the worst timing "he puts her down "I'm sorry" he says before orbing away**

**Piper sighed and laid on her bed, wondering if she'd see Leo again that night.**

**Leo finds he is in for a fight when his charge in Venice is attack by a water demon. This is going to be a long night **

**He returns home at around in the morning**

**Piper was lying on her bed reading a romance novel.**

**"Hey ugh I'm bushed I had a hell of a time last night a water demon in Venice ugh" he falls in to bed**

**She looked up from her book. "Leo...I didn't hear you come in," she smiled, looking back to her book.**

**"I'm sorry I was kinda sneaking in incase you were still asleep"**

**"Why would I be asleep at in the morning?"**

**She asked, not taking her eyes off her book, still reading the page.**

**"Opps time difference I forgot" he says sleepily. Leaning in between her and the book and kisses her lightly.**

**"Sleep well?"**

**"No," she said honestly, turning the page.**

**"Hey I'm sorry ok I can't control when they call me "he says in apology**

**Hoping to get back on her good side .he cuddles up behind her **

**"I'm not blaming you..." she said softly, continuing to read.**

**"Ok I give what is wrong?" he asked**

**"Nothing...I'm fine," she said, not looking up from her book.**

**"Ok but if something is bugging you tell me ok? I'm always ready to listen"**

**"I know," she said finally closing her book as she finished her chapter. "And I promise nothing is wrong," she said smiling a little. "I just didn't sleep well because I was worrying about you."**

**"I'm sorry for making you worry" kissing her again "I love you but we have to do our jobs to be together" he lays down and says" if you want to sleep now with me you can"**

**"Honey, I know we have our jobs to do. I'm just a worrier...I can't help it," she smiled a little. "And I did sleep...it was just a restless sleep."**

**"Ok" he says" hey, I am a big boy and heck I can't die unless shot by a darklighter arrow so do worry"**

**Smacking himself in the head**

**She kissed him softly. "I'll still worry. I can't help it."**

**"I know" he said "I don't you think I worried everytime you went up against a demon in the past.i was not allows to help I was assigned to have a helpful hand. In everything but magic till recently." he spilled**

**"Hey, I'm a witch and I've got my sisters watching my back. And now I know I have you. I've never been safer," she smiled a little.**

**"We yeah I can help now such as heal you all and more"**

**She smiled. "Like I said; I've never felt safer."**

**Kisses her" now that you fell safe I'm going to get some shut eye being up has warn me out" falling back and a was a SLEEP IN SECONDS**

**Piper smiled and began reading her book again, quickly getting swept back up in the romance of her novel.**

**A couple hours later there is a knock on the door" Leo are you up can you take me back. My restaurant should be opening soon" Leo reluctantly gets up "yeah one sec" he take Jason home then returns home and almost instantly Prue come crashing through the door followed by a orange skinned demon" piper get down here quick "says Prue**

**Leo starts to fight the demon but is no match for the demon he stalls long enough for Prue to escape up the stairs.**

**Piper runs downstairs and immediately freezes the demon. "Ok...Prue...who is your friend?"**

**"he was attacking a innocent man but he was to powerful for me to vanish by my self so I knocked him out and took him here but just as I pulled up he woke up" she says "get phoebe down here Leo"**

**Leo orbs up started and get phoebe and comes back down "now what he is getting lose" Leo says**

**"Ok...I don't suppose you guys have a spell handy, do you?"**

**"No but we can make one he was shooting..."at that moment the demon shimmers out. Prue stop talking**

**"Damn it," Piper said, realizing the demon had unfrozen and shimmered out.**

**"We will find him ill go check with the elders to see what they know" he orbs out**

**Piper turned to her sisters. "Book of Shadows," she said simply, heading upstairs.**

**They both follow her up to the attic was trying to say he was using a type of lightning to sap the guys life away he was getting paler by the second" Prue says**

**"Ok," Piper said flipping through the book. "Is this him?" she asked Prue, spotting a demon that looked similar.**

**"I think so this demon looks just like him but our demon has a black slash across his right eye" she says that is him pointing to a picture.**

**"Ok...it says all we need is a potion. I'll get on it," Piper said, running down to the kitchen.**

**"Right" right then Leo orbs in. "it is not that simple he is evolved now he is a higher class demon he absorbed a higher demon to get his powers, but don't worry the other side is wanting him dead too. so all we have to do is find him and not let him kill any more demons"**

**"So we don't need a potion or a spell?"**

**"The potion will work for now but we better have a spell for backup" Leo says following them down stairs**

**"Well, I'm working on this potion as fast as I can...one of you can handle the spell," she said motioning to Prue and Phoebe.**

**"Got it "says phoebe**

**"Ill go sry for him" says Prue**

**"Ok," she said, finishing the potion.**

**"Got the spell" says phoebe. "A good one too" Prue says he is at the court house come on she rushes out the door." wait Leo says I can get you there quicker than any car" he gets hold of all of them and orbs to the court house front lobby**

**"Ok, where is he?" Piper asked, looking around**

**"Look out" Leo says knocking over the girls**

**As a bolt of lightning streak by right were they were standing**

**Piper got up. "Leo, you ok?"**

**"Fine get him don't worry remember I'm dead he isn't"**

**Piper nodded and tossed the potion, hitting the demon with it. "Spell, spell!"**

**They chanted the quick spell**

**"Awwwwwhe will get you it will not be unnoticed a witch and a whitelighter he will have to be killed" he turns to dust**

**Piper looked at her sisters and then rushed over to Leo. "Are you ok?" **

**"I'm fine just a burn I will live" he jokes "but I am worried about who the demon was talking about"**

**"I'm worried about you right now," she said softly. "Let me see it."**

**He shows her the burn it has melted through the skin and let a slice mark across his shoulder blade**

**"It doesn't feel as bad as it looks trust me," he says trying to keep piper from freaking out**

**"Let's get you home...because I don't think the hospital knows how to handle a Whitelighter."**

**"Yeah ok. Ok" he gets around the sisters and orbs them home. "I'm fine "Leo tried a losing battle but finally gave up.**

**"Ok, take your shirt off," she commanded softly. "I need a better look."**

**" He takes of his shirt and it turns out there were more scars from last night. than he had not told her about.**

**"It is ok. It is just a flesh wound."**

**"Leo..." she said, seeing all the scars. She went and got the peroxide and some bandages. She poured some peroxide on a cloth and proceeded to clean his cuts...all of them.**

**"Ah dang that stings "he yells." I hated using that stuff when I was a doctor and I hate having the stuff now too." he **

**"Oh, does that hurt? Good," she said, clearly pissed at him now.**

**"I didn't want to worry you even more that you were this morning I'm sorry" he yelps in pain. This hurts worst than the demon attack. Leo thinks**

**"I did not want you to worry everyone I was away that I could be hurt "**

**Every time I was**

**Piper sighed, and continued cleaning his cuts quietly. "I already worry," she whispered. **

**The other two sisters left not wanting to get the backlash of the fight**

**"I'm sorry I wanted you to cheer up and be ok with me helping my charges but I guess that backed fired .I did it because I love you and never want you to have to worry about me not coming back" he says in between shots**

**Shouts**

**"I'm perfectly fine with you helping your charges. That's not the issue. "I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me things like this."**

**"I'm sorry he says look at the floor in shame "I'll never hide anything from you again" he said a tear rolling down his head. From the mixture of pain from his body and in his body**

**Piper finished cleaning the cuts and bandaged the ones that needed it. She finished taping a bandage over the burn cut and moved in front of him, bringing his head up to look at her. "I love you and I want to be part of your life...but I only can if you let me."**

**"Ok" he pulls her on to his lap he strokes her face "I love you and don't want to lose you I am glad I got hurt not you I would do it every time. I will never hide any thing from you again"**

**He rambles on**

**She kissed him softly. "Hey, no sacrificing yourself for me or getting hurt to save me, ok? I'm a big girl and I can handle myself," she smiled a little.**

**"You not the only one that worries remember how could I live without you"**

**"I guess IM being selfish, wanting to keep you all to myself when the world needs you to."**

**"Hey, you're not being selfish. I just don't like the idea of you getting hurt because of me," she said softly, looking in his eyes. **

**"Ok. But what if I was not there to heal you.... I guess I will have to worry about that if it ever happens and I hope it never happens" he puts his hand over her shoulder and heals her scrape from the fall**

**He hold her in his arms and thinks what if I never let go she could never be hurt, but then she could not help the world when it need her so I would be taken away! Ugh I hate this **

**She rested her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin softly. "I love you," she whispered.**

**"I love you too." he kisses her head**

**'He holds her for a long while and finally brings up "remember what the demon said about 'he' not letting us be together I wonder who 'he' is" Leo says stroking her head gently**

**Piper looked up at him. "I don't know. It would have to be a demon of some kind."**

**"I just hope he stays away for a long time I don't want to meet him. I mean he is a dying demon threat but still "shivers" I don't know what he could do to me but you..."he trails off**

**"Hey, I already told you...Prue and Phoebe watch my back and I've got you too," she said quietly.**

**Ok" ill go talk to them and you go have some fun with you sisters" he said**

**"What if I wan have some fun with you?" she grinned.**

**"Sounds good to me" he takes her up so what kind of fun are you looking for today global or remote?' he says laughing to himself**

**She giggled. "The kind of fun that happens behind closed bedroom doors."**

**"Your wish is my command" he carries her up the stairs to her room. And has a non angelic idea "how bout we get some special treats" he left down the stairs and returns with a bowl of fruit and other goodies. "Hungry?" he gives he feeds her a strawberry.**

**She kissed him softly in response, picking up a strawberry and holding it out to him, putting it in her own mouth right as he was about to take it.**

**He laughs**

**He takes a bushel of grapes and plucks some off and teases her by rolling it around her lips before putting it in her lips**

**She smiled and got on her knees, moving closer to him and kissing him, as she took a grape from him and held it up to his lips.**

**He licked the fingers holing the grape and grabbed it with his tongue from her fingers**

**"how about a little cherry for the little lady" he said. Picking some up and placed it on his chest for her**

**She grinned. She leaned down, kissing around the cherries before picking one up with her lips, licking the skin under it.**

**He shivers feeling her lick his chest. "Oh dang.. Your licks sends shivers down my spine"**

**Rubbing her back. She grinned and repeated the process until the cherries were gone before kissing him again.**

**He flip positions with her and says "my turn" placing some on her and making sure to place one in her dainty belly button and works down to the one in her navel. He licks around it making it spin slowly and then faster and finally licks it up shaking it loose with gentle movements and says "mmmm I love your cherry" he jokes**

**She moaned softly, feeling his tongue dancing on her skin. "I love you," she whispered, smiling sweetly up at him.**

**"I love to her you say that" moving up to lavish her face with his lips.**

**"I love saying it," she breathed. "So now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" she asked, a little seductiveness in her voice.**

**"Hmm.... I think I'm going to hold you close and never let go. I also think that I want to be you and in you" he flips them around and has her on top now." I think I want to make love to you" he places his dick next to her passage and waits for her to move down**

**"Is that so? That's a lot of wanting," she grinned, sliding down on him just enough to tease him before moving off him again.**

**"Hey I am a needy guy and what I need is you" kissing her deeply**

**"What do you want?"**

**She kissed him softly and slid down on him all the way, remaining motionless as she kissed him, loving the feel of him inside her. "I want to be connected to you," she whispered in his ear, kissing down his neck.**

**"I can help you with that one" nibbling on her shoulder gently." I don't want you to leave feeling like I didn't fulfilling you desires" kissing her on the spot where he just stopped his nibbling**

**"Mmm... You always fulfill my desires," she whispered, fighting to keep in control and not move. "You've got me, Leo...Heart, body, and soul..."**

**"I don't deserve you, you know that?" stroking her hair from her face.**

**"Yes you do...you're my angel...literally," she said softly, kissing him again as she slid her fingers down his sides.**

**"And your eyes set a spell on me" he continues the puns. "You have the power to let me feel a way no one else can**

**She smiled a little. "Hold me down and don't let me thrust into you yet," she whispered kissing his ear, knowing she was about to lose control and not be able to hold still much longer.**

**"Ill do my best but I don't know how long I can hold out." he states. Grabbing hold of her sides**

**"Hold me down against the mattress," she told him, looking in his eyes.**

**He quickly flips them once again. "Oh now you want me to have to stop myself." he laughs" this is going to be interesting." he slowly rotates his body making gentle movements within her.**

**"Just think of how much you love me," she told him softly, running her fingers over his chest as she felt her body try to move to meet him.**

**"Ok..Ok" he stops him self." can I at least hold you within my arms?" he jokes ant his situation**

**She smiled. "Yes," she said softly. "I like being close to you," she kissing him softly, her body screaming at her to move.**

**He struggles to put his arms between her and the bed without forcing her up it takes a while but he does it. Rubbing his nose against hers" so do I and I always will" he kisses her and puts the tip of his tongue to the tip of hers.**

**His tongue touching her did it; her body arched against his, causing her hips to move to him. She slowly lowered herself back to the bed before gently thrusting to him again as she deepened the kiss.**

**He feels her move and lets her move a couple of times before he stop her "I love you and you wanted me to stop you for now and until you tell me otherwise I will not go against your wants even if it is feels soo good"**

**She moaned softly, kissing down his neck to his chest, trying to lay still. "Just testing," she whispered.**

**"Did I pass?" he jokes kissing her neck**

**"Yeah..." she breathed, her body arching again as she felt his lips on her neck, slowly driving her crazy.**

**"Ok just checking" feeling her clench on to hie around his body and around his organ" this is getting harder by the minute but I will stay firm......I hope" he whispers in her ear.**

**She smiled. "I want to make this last forever," she whispered, involuntarily trying to move again, but feeling him stop her.**

**"So do I. I want to be in you till the end of time .I love everything about you...opps that is not helping feeling try to move. Stopping her once again. I'm going to go insane if this keeps up. He feel him self start to move but quickly stooping him self.**

**"Me too," she said softly. "Maybe if we move slow..." she suggested. "Really slow," she said, gently thrusting to him and slowly lowering herself before repeating the process a few times.**

**"If it is what you want "he says "is this you wanting it or the power of the lust" he says barely keeping from giving in.**

**"I don't think I can tell the difference anymore," she whispered honestly, moving very slowly under him.**

**"Ok" he finally lets some of the pent up sexual energy but keeps as much as he can from escaping, Because if that happen he would be fucking her like a dog in heat. "I can't think of my world without you in it. I would not want to live" he whispers into her ear. He moves very slowly all the while kissing her any place on his face he can reach**

**She moaned softly, slowly moving with him as her fingers explored his body just as slowly.**

**"Ugh that feels so good." he moans quietly in her ear. Shuffling his hands down he back till they rested on he ass. And gives them a little squeeze.**

**That caused her to arch a little more to him, forcing him a little deeper. She moaned a little louder at that, thrusting slightly harder.**

**Feeling her go deeper makes him squeezes again and again .he starts to cruess her lovely ass." hmm... I think I found out that you like me playing with you ass." he says in a jokingly / moaning voice**

**"And how do you know that?" she breathed, moving a little harder. **

**"Actions speak louder that words". He says he kisses her neck right under her ear.**

**She moaned again, losing all control when she felt his lips teasing her skin then and thrusting against him as hard and fast as she could.**

**Her letting lose case him to lose all will but to do it. And do it right now. He increases his speed but just enough fir it to cause her to gasp.**

**For**

**"God, Leo..." she moaned in pleasure. "Go deeper..." she breathed between moans and kisses.**

**He presses deep with her and keeps moving in every thrust getting a little deeper. Finally getting it all the way in. he feels that he could never bee more in love with her if he tried. "I want to never leave the inside of you" all the while doing little fast pumps keeping as deep as he could.**

**She inhaled sharply feeling him go deeper. "I don't want you to," she told him softly.**

**Hearing her say that brought him over the edge. He could not keep his liquid passion contained any longer. It flowed in to the waiting pussy of his love.**

**She thrust against him then as hard as she could, biting his ear gently, unable to contain herself any longer either, finally climaxing. She pulled him close to her. "Just stay inside me," she whispered, catching her breath.**

**"I can't think of anything I would rather do" he states. As his organ shrinks down a little holding her around her was it and gently giving her a squeeze "I can't be more in love with you how could I be you are perfect" he says trying to catch his breath**

**"I love you too...so much..." she smiled and kissed him softly, parting her lips invitingly.**

**"So do I get an A for effort" he teased before taking up her inviting lips**

**"Mmm, you get an A" she breathed between kissing him, running her tongue along his.**

**"Whew I thought I failed when I could not hold on any longer and started to fall in to the passion" he said look in to her wondrous eyes.**

**She smiled, caressing his cheek softly with her fingers. "I think I would have been worried if you hadn't given in."**

**He leans in and kisses her drifting to sleep from the loss of energy he used to keep back his lust and the energy from there sexual frustrated magnified one on one orgy.**

**"I love you," she whispered before drifting to sleep her.**

****

**That is it for this chapter if you want more let me know. I will work on the next chapter .but please R&R**


End file.
